


Oc's

by anaxnet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all of which are related to canon characters, just namin my overwatch oc's owo, please don't send hate or send hateful comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: All my overwatch children in one work





	Oc's

Overwatch OC'S

* * *

 **Name** : Gabriella Reyes

 **Code** Name: Ghost

 **Ethnicity** : Afro-Latina

 **Birthday:** December 25

 **Age:** 27

 **Zodiac Sign:** Capricorn

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Sniper

Small Description: Gabriella reyes is the daughter to Gabriel reyes the commander of blackwatch, while originally Gabriella was a medic for blackwatch had graduated high school at an early age. Gabriella left that life behind after the HQ explosion changing the once medic life she had to the life of a soldier and to shoot a gun something she never wanted to do. 

* * *

Name: Keiko Shimada

Codename: Koi

Ethnicity: Japanese 

Birthday: March 20

Age: 29

Zodiac Sign: Pices

Gender: Female 

Occupation:  Head of shimada clan

Small Description: Keiko is the youngest of the shimada children and only daughter to sojiro shimada their father. Keiko allowed herself to be groomed so that she may help lead the clan with her eldest brother hanzo. When sojiro died the clan made it clear that hanzo was to get genji to clean up his act, in the end hanzo was forced to kill genji and fled. The elders quickly made keiko the head of the clan and she was forced to grow up even more then she had before. 

* * *

Name: James Morrison

Codename: N/A 

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Birthday: July 4 (i did this shit on purpose) 

Age:29

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Gender: Male

Occupation:  Combat medic/Combat specialist

Small Description: James Morrison is the son of jack Morrison who was the strike-commander of overwatch. Although james wanted to protect people like his father he chose to help through the medic feild by becoming a combat medic, but also a combat specialist and being very skilled at fighting and hand to hand combat itself. When the HQ explosion happened james quickly along side Gabriella reyes his best friend fled only to join the military along with her when she turned 18. 


End file.
